


Un Cuento antes de dormir

by RaveBane8



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaveBane8/pseuds/RaveBane8
Summary: "Hamish, a punto de cumplir ocho años, pregunta a Molly la verdad de sus padres.¿Que paso hace tal vez poco tal vez más de ocho años?"Esta es una historia que publique en Wattpad hace como 4 años (y ahora me da algo de cringe)pero han pasado algunas cosas en la plataforma así que ahora lo dejare por aqui.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	1. Sus Nombres

**Author's Note:**

> Realmente no quería dejar esta historia morir, pero tampoco quería dejarla en Wattpad a su merced :(  
> Aún hay gente que le da mucho amor así que quería agradecerles y aqui se las voy a dejar.

Si Molly no hubiera sido tan sentimental tal vez el secreto habría durado más.  
Pero le era imposible no recordar y ver reflejados en Hamish, las mismas cosas que años atrás vio en sus padres.   
Lo más notorio era su tez pálida, la complexión delgada y los rizos negros que eran imposibles de peinar.  
Pero además tenía esa mirada penetrante de Sherlock y los problemas que obviamente había tenido con los niños en su escuela, también tenía la sonrisa cálida de John, así como su pasión por la lectura y a veces el tacto.  
Era una impresionante combinación de sus dos amigos y día a día en los últimos años había visto cada pequeño detalle de el niño que quería como suyo.  
Y que ahora había descubierto que ella no era su madre y le preguntaba la verdad.  
Todo había empezado por el cuento de dormir, a veces, cuando Molly no estaba muy cansada lo metía a la cama y le leía algo.  
-Es hora de dormir- le había dicho al niño que obediente dejo lo que hacía para meterse a la cama.- quieres que te cuente un cuento antes de dormir?  
\- porque no me cuentas de mis padres?- le pregunto el ya dentro de la cama y con la cobija azul hasta la barbilla, mientras la veía con esos ojos que a veces eran azules y a veces verdes.  
-dirás de tu padre- dijo ella aun con la esperanza de mantener la mentira.   
-no, sé que son dos, no eres muy coherente a veces... y nosotros no nos parecemos físicamente.   
Molly hizo una mueca, y pensó que era una tonta así como el niño era demasiado inteligente.  
Era de esperar del hijo de Sherlock Holmes.   
Con un suspiro de resignación decidió que el niño merecía saber de sus padres.   
\- Que quieres saber?  
\- Sus nombres.-   
-William Sherlock Scott Holmes y John Hamish Watson - sonrió tristemente, recordando a sus amigos y preparándose para que el niño hiciera la pregunta que tanto le daba miedo, pero el solo se quedó mirando al techo y moviendo los labios, tal vez repitiendo los nombres para sus adentros.

Después de unos momentos de silencio le dio las buenas noches y se acomodó entre las sabanas.


	2. Iguales

Kitty Lestrade Holmes miraba a sus padres quienes al parecer no creían lo que la niña pedía.   
La pequeña Kitty los miraba con los brazos en jarras desde donde estaba parada, a solo un metro del sillón, sus padres habían estado descansando tranquilamente, Lestrade veía la tv mientras comía las últimas rebanadas de una pizza y Mycroft estaba sentado a su lado con la laptop en el regazo.   
La atención se había desviado a ella cuando regreso de su paseo junto con sus dos guardaespaldas quienes ahora estaban parados a un lado de la puerta.   
Antes de siquiera saludar a sus padres Kitty les había informado que quería cambiar de escuela.   
-por que?- le pregunto tranquilamente Mycroft, quitándose los lentes que había estado usando y dejando la computadora sobre la mesita, depositandole toda su atención.   
-e visto un niño igual a mis tíos y quiero ir con el a la escuela. - la pequeña Kitty aun era una pequeña niña pero se sabía de memoria el rostro de su tío Sherlock a quien no había visto más que en fotos. Y, en menor medida, el de su pareja.   
Su lógica era de lo más simple, si ese niño tenia algún parecido con ella debía ser menos tonto que todos los infantes que la rodeaban en su aburrido colegio; donde además la mayoría eran unos creidos insoportables.   
Aun tenia la duda de que ese chico fuera su primo pero esa duda corrió y se disipó en cuanto vio que Greg abría mucho los ojos y justo después empezaba a toser, Mycroft rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de su mano despidió a los guardaespaldas.   
Mientras sus dos padres se clamaban Kitty dejo su abrigo y su paraguas a un lado de la puerta.  
Cuando su vista regreso a ellos Mycroft miraba a Greg de forma molesta y este se remobía incómodo. Los siguientes minutos fueron un tira y afloja entre la Holmes más pequeña y el más grande, Mycroft intentaba hacerle creer la mentira de que no tenía dicho primo y ella intentaba que le dijera todo y la cambiara de escuela.   
La discusión término cuando Kitty amenazó con hackear la computadora de su padre aunque le costará años.   
La pequeña era un genio con las maquinas y aunque todavía no era capaz de Hackear esa computadora los dos sabían que era terca y que si se lo proponía lo aria.   
-Como se llama?- pregunto Kitty mientras se sentaba en medio de sus padres y se asomaba a la computadora que Mycroft había vuelto a agarrar.   
-Hamish- le contestó Greg inclinándose para también ver la pantalla.   
En ella estaba un archivo con la información del niño así como una foto.   
-¡ya esta enorme!  
Una semana más tarde Kitty ya estaba instalada en la escuela a la que iba su primo Hamish. Sus padres hasta habían arreglado todo para que estuviera en su misma clase.   
Mas tardó en reunirse con el que en descubrir lo parecidos que eran, no le dijo que eran primos hasta una tarde donde el mismo le hablo de sus padres.


	3. "H" de...

Hamish había estado repitiéndose los nombres de sus padres, entre las cosas que Molly había mencionado de su padre debía de haber algo que perteneciera a alguno de ellos.   
En su mente separó las cosas que le parecían reales y las inventadas creando así dos listas no muy largas. Y días después cuando tuvo el valor de hacerlo, busco en Internet, no quería que Molly se enterará así que le pidió ayuda a Kitty, después e contarle la historia y que ella hiciera caras raras pusieron su plan en marcha, mientras ella estaba en la puerta vigilando que Molly no lo descubriera él se sentó en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación y empezó la investigación.   
La búsqueda le dio poca información, apenas un puñado de noticias del detective consultor Sherlock Holmes y unos cuantos artículos donde aparecía con su compañero John Watson.   
Las fotos eran apenas buenas, pero lo suficiente para que Hamish supiera a quien se parecía más, aun con ese extraño sombrero el cabello negro azabache de su padre se notaba rebelde, y era obvia la palidez, Sherlock era delgado pero Hamish se sentía más bien llenito, eso no le importó por que sabía que crecería. Lo que más le preocupo fue no saber nada de su otro padre. 

-¿Los encontraste? ¿Prefieres que busque yo?¡seguro encuentro más!- dijo kitty desde el resquicio de la puerta, la niña estaba nerviosa y aunque Hamish no lo escuchaba sabía, por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, que una de sus manos estaría golpeteando contra el suelo ya que a el le pasaba lo mismo.

-sí los encontré.- cerrando las pestañas del buscador y apagando la computadora se fue a sentar a su lado. Eran como dos pequeños polluelos allí sentados en medio del pasillo pegados uno al otro con sus enormes suéteres del color del otoño abrigándolos.

Sin decir nada descansó su cabeza en el hombro de la niña y esta le regreso el gesto apoyando su mejilla entre sus risos. 

-No hay nada de ellos ahí que yo quiera saber.-Le dijo por fin.

-Tal vez yo...- empezó la niña e intentó levantarse, pero fue detenida.

-no, no encontrarías lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres Hamish?- Kitty en verdad quería saberlo, estaba segura que podría darle respuestas y si no le había contado su padre aquello que el quería saber le preguntaría hasta sacarle la información que hiciera feliz a Hamish. 

-Quiero saber... quiero saber, si se amaban y si era así que tipo de amor era, quiero saber por que se fueron y a donde. Quiero saber si tomaban té en las tardes, si eran de esas personas que no podían empezar el día sin café. Quiero saber que rostro hacían cuando se enojaban y como mostraban su felicidad, si a veces se sentían tan solos como yo o tan felices como cuando estas conmigo.Quiero saber si ellos eran la única familia que tenía. Quiero saber muchas cosas, tantas cosas que no se por donde empezar. Me gustaría que estuvieran aquí. - Su confesión empezó con un tono agridulce entre triste y esperanzado pero al final lagrimas habían empezado a emanar de sus ojos y se había ido enfrascando en si mismo tanto que kitty tuvo que pegar la oreja a un costado para entender lo que decía.

Le pasó un brazo tras su espalda y lo empezó a arrullar, los lloriqueos al parecer llegaron a la planta de abajo y pudo escuchar a Molly preguntar si ambos estaban bien. 

-estamos bien, ¡lo siento!- contuvo sus propias lagrimas y cuando escucho los pasos de Molly seguidos del ruido de la puerta al cerrarse empezó a hablar con una voz un poco frágil. 

-Sherlock no era una persona agradable o afectiva, pero ama a John Watson más que a nadie, solo se dejo tocar por él, solo a él le a pedido perdón alguna vez y cuando estaba enfrascado en su cerebro es a él al único que le hablaba, tocaba el violín de una forma que a veces te hacía llorar, tenía una sonrisa solo para él y cuando ambos peleaban Sherlock se acostaba en su sillón de espaldas al mundo, era grosero con todo el que se le acercaba hasta que estaban de nuevo bien. John Watson era una persona agradable, era un doctor fabuloso y era increíble la forma en la que cambiaba su humor cuando se encontraba ante alguna situación difícil, su rostro quedaba en blanco y se movía rápido, en esos momentos podía disparar con la misma seguridad con la que podía atender a un herido. Siempre le preocupo salvar a todos, sherlock llegó a decir que lo había salvado en cuerpo y alma. 

Kitty soltó datos que sus padres le habían dicho en esas tardes cuando a alguno le daba por mirar un álbum viejo y ella se acercaba a preguntar todo lo que ellos podían decirle. Le gustaban esas tardes, solían ser tardes lluviosas y frías que siempre acababan con una tasa de chocolate caliente. Le fascinaba ver como a veces el rostro de Mycroft cambiaba cuando hablaba de su hermano menor, estaba segura que si miraba fijamente a los ojos de su padre que siempre veían a la ventana vería como en una pantalla todo lo que le contaba.

Se preguntó si eso vería Hamish en sus ojos.

Kitty soltó y soltó datos por un buen rato, cosas que ella había acomodado en un fichero en su cabeza con un orden y que por alguna razón ahora que las decía se enrollaban unas con otras.

\- John Watson cuando se enojaba realmente sonreía, era una sonrisa que gritaba peligro, una sonrisa que solo le llegó a dar a Sherlock.- kitty sonrió de lado a penas elevando los bordes de su boca y junto mucho las cejas.

Soltaba datos que a ella en su momento no le parecieron muy importantes aunque ahora agradecía guardarlos por que sabía que Hamish querría saberlos.

\- tenía una sonrisa, como cuando haces algo, ya sabes- Hamish la miró desde sus piernas donde había acomodado su cabeza para escucharla. - algo como esto- intento hacer una sonrisa como la que había visto en fotos de su tío, con los bordes hacia arriba formando una c, era una sonrisa que le había gustado mucho y que le había echo reír mas de una vez, por que era una sonrisa que guardaba algún secreto, era parecida a la de su hermano y al mismo tiempo diferente.No se parecía en nada a la de Kitty o su padre que según Mycroft era como ver brillar el sol. - tu sonrisa es diferente, es como la de John, amable y feliz, simple, pero bonita.

Hamish le sonrió y ella siguió hablando hasta que ya no supo que decir, hasta que sus pulmones y garganta le rogaron por un descanso, hasta que su cabeza se sentía pesada. Se quedaron en silencio un tiempo y ella siguió pasando los dedos por su cabello como había estado haciendo sin darse cuenta todo el rato. Hamish tenía la nariz roja y los ojos también aun que en menor medida. Miró al techo hasta que por fin, después de horas de estar callado, habló.

-¿Kitty?

-¿sí?- dijo con voz ronca.

-La letra H después de Lestrade ¿de que es? 

-De Holmes.

No hubo cambio alguno en su semblante y lentamente se sentó a su lado como antes apoyando su cabeza en su hombro en lugar de sus piernas.

-gracias. 

Molly los encontró en el pasillo a la hora de la cena cuando se preocupó de no escuchar contestación a su llamado a cenar. Con mucho trabajo los llevó a la cama, trabajo que se complico cuando los niños no se querían soltar de la mano.


	4. Nieve

El hombre no había visto nunca tanta nieve, los arboles estaban negros a su alrededor como si fueran palillos entre todo ese blanco, sus piernas se hundían en la nieve llegando en segundos hasta sus huesos haciendo que soltara gemidos ahogados a cada paso.

"bueno, eso no es tan difícil, apenas tengo carne que los proteja"

El humor era bueno, el humor lo mantenía vivo, después de tanto tiempo recibiendo golpes y escuchar el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose podía reírse de eso. Había pasado la etapa de mentirse diciendo que todo iría bien, en su lugar había sonreído a dada golpe. Había atesorado sus recuerdos y había mantenido en su mente una razón para vivir, en realidad dos.

Dos pares de ojos verdes-azulados, dos cabezitas con rulos negros rebeldes. El sabor de la libertad, pensó que nunca lo volvería a sentir, y menos pensó en que se sentiría tan frío.

Un paso, dos...

"pon el maldito pie frente al otro y continua"

La imagen de una marioneta con hilos rotos vino a su mente. Pensar en si mismo como algo que no fuera humano podría haber sido raro años antes, pero días... meses, la cuenta se había perdido en algún lugar del camino y ahora para el no era extraño sentirse como una bolsa de papas.

Una bolsa de papas que volvería a casa y volvería a ver esos ojos verde-azulados aún si tuviera que quemar el mundo entero para lograrlo.

Casi al otro lado del mundo un hombre nada parecido al primero contesto el celular.   
"Se escapo"   
El silencio se hizo en la línea, parpadeo un poco con molestia, pero después de echarle un segundo vistazo al periódico que tenía en la mano -y que había estado ojeando antes de la llamada- decidió que se ese dato ya no le importaba.   
"Esta bien Sebastián. Dejalo ir, será más divertido así."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si recuerdo bien todo este fic nacio de esta parte...


	5. Tacto

Silenciosamente deslizando un pie frente a otro entra por la ventana de su viejo hogar, el golpe que se da al caer no es silencioso, pero sabe que el unico adulto ahí duerme como roca.Con trabajo,tanteando en la oscuridad se sube a un sillón.   
Por un momento piensa que va a decir cuando Molly le vea.  
"Hola, sí, soy yo. ¿Donde esta Hamish?"  
Sabe que es probable que la chica suelte a llorar sin importar lo que diga así que deja eso a un lado, pronto amanecerá y entonces ya se pondrán al corriente. Supone.  
Cierra los ojos un momento, su cuerpo le pide descanso y sabe que lo único que lo mantuvo en pie esos días fue la adrenalina. A su cuerpo le gusta recordarle constantemente que es humano.   
El peso de la fatiga cae sobre sus ojos en cuanto el pega el cuerpo contra el mullido sillón y las sensaciones lo inundan. El rose de una mano que le revuelve el cabello para luego pasar pos sus mejillas, nariz y frente. El toque es suave, placentero, cuando llegan a su boca intenta recordarse que es un sueño.  
No esta ahí.   
Se remueve inquieto aún dentro del sueño. Escucha murmullos que lo intentan arrullar junto con el sonido del agua hirviendo.  
El olor del café esta en el aire.   
Los autos van y vienen del otro lado de la ventana, puede escuchar como se detienen y avanzan a intervalos. Se siente el calor del fuego cerca. Se escucha un llanto por un segundo antes de que suene el repiqueteo de pasos y una canción empiece.   
La ronca voz es agradable flotando al rededor, arrulla al pequeño al mismo tiempo de que le trae de vuelta a la realidad.   
Despierta con un salto y cae del sillón directo al suelo.   
Le duele la cabeza y por un momento no logra recordar donde está. Pero claro que lo sabe después de un segundo de lucidez, el mismo lugar de su sueño. Los mismos autos pasando tras esas ventanas. El mismo suelo que le avisaba que alguien venía.   
Sin embargo el lugar esta vacío.   
No hay pasos sonando; el aire esta faltó de música, llanto y café. La chimenea esta apagada dejando que el frío haga de las suyas.   
Se levanta preguntándose por un momento -aunque sabe que es físicamente imposible- si acaso su peso se a duplicado sin que se diera cuenta.   
Pero su parte más humana -esa que normalmente esconde y que a mantenido sepultada esos años- le dice que lo único que a cambiado es el peso que le concede la tristeza y el dolor.   
La impotencia.   
Nada puede ser peor que eso.   
Ese lugar le trae recuerdos y ahora... aunque sabe que no debería estar ahí desea ver por última vez lo único que comparten el y John.   
La luz ya se filtra por la ventana.   
Escucha un jadeo a su espalda y voltea esperando ver a Molly.  
Sin embargo lo que le recibe son unos ojos de color idénticos a los suyos.  
No puede evitar que su corazón se pare por un momento.   
El niño lo ve con ojos abiertos, una expresión llena de asombro y felicidad.   
Sólo una persona le a mirado así, el pensamiento lo unde más, y aunque empieza a intentar decir algo se calla cuando el chico lo rodea con los brazos.   
Le da unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda y le revuelve el cabello como sabe que John lo haría.   
El segundo jadeo de la mañana llega a sus oídos sin embargo no aparta la vista del pequeño cuerpo del niño cuando dice.   
"Hola Molly"   
"Sherlock..."


	6. Peligro

Es interesante la sensación que se siente cuando algo pasa. Para kitty era fría y bajaba por su columna pasaba por su pecho y terminaba asentandose en su estómago.   
Su tío, Sherlock Holmes, le causaba eso.   
El no era exactamente un desconocido para kitty. Había visto fotos, sabía algunas historias y sabía que había desaparecido por algo importante.  
La pregunta era.   
¿por qué?   
Y ¿por que hacía pensar a Kitty en edificios quemandose justo frente a un precipicio?   
El hombre no actuó mal con ella, sólo curiosamente indiferente, al contrario de Hamish quien en ningún momento bajo de sus brazos mientras duró la visita a su casa.   
El niño de echo sólo le había contado lo que ella veía.  
Su padre, al menos uno de ellos, había aparecido.   
La sonrisa había sido tan brillante que ella no había querido responder lo que su mente gritaba.  
¿por que volvía justo ahora?   
¿por que se había ido?   
¿por que había abandonado a un niño tan adorable como su primo?  
¿que había estado haciendo lejos de casa?   
¿cómo podía volver de repente y portarse como si nada hubiera pasado?   
Cuando se despidieron y por fin él fijó sus ojos en ella la mirada en sus ojos se lo dijo.  
Sus preguntas no serian respondidas ya que eso no era una bienvenida o un "E vuelto, ¿me extrañaron?"   
Era una despedida.  
Una despedida que aun con lo poco que ella veía sería muy dolorosa.   
La niña se quedo en shock un momento, Sherlock desvío la mirada y se alistó para salir.   
-cuidado   
Susurró kitty por temor a que alguien más la oyera.  
No sabía como nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo que ahí pasaba.   
Sintió ganas de llorar por todos.   
La mano de su padre le acarició la cabeza, unos brazos la acunaron mientras Mycroft la llevaba al sillón.   
\- A veces- le dijo cuando ella se había calmado un poco- es necesario decir adios


	7. Trato

Do you miss me? 

Cuando uno encuentra lo que años se a pasado buscando espera un final feliz.

Un final de cuento de hadas tal vez.

El tipo de cuento que le relatas a tu hijo antes de dormir.

No el tipo de cuento donde el héroe tiene una muerte sangrienta y la princesa es secuestrada por el malvado rey quien la torturará por toda la eternidad.

Sherlock se pregunta que es mejor.

La respuesta lógica es ser el héroe. 

Su corazón quiere un final en el que aún tenga la más mínima esperanza, tal vez en la torre la haya, aunque sea una muy pequeña y rota. 

Moriarty le da dos opciones.

¿Muerte o Tortura?


	8. Una luz demasiado pequeña

Las calles de Londres son frías y movidas, tienen su propia belleza como realmente cualquier lugar...eso es algo universalmente sabido, pero para un chico que nunca a estado ahí el lugar parece simplemente pálido y aburrido. Sin importar que sea el lugar de origen de uno de sus padres Charlie mira cada rincón con repugnancia y abatimiento. ¿En verdad tiene que estar todo el "verano" en ese lugar solo por que su padre esta desesperado por deshacerse de él?Sus guardaespaldas no se le quitan de encima y donde quiera que ve hay más gris pálido y personas estúpidas.

Una tarde logra escaparse aunque sin un auto es realmente difícil llegar a algún lugar medianamente interesante. Camina por el pasto de un parque cercano aburrido hasta morir, tal vez no es el mejor lugar pero es un momento de estar solo un tiempo, las pocas personas que hay en aquel lugar tienen perros y sonríen como estúpidos.

Un movimiento capta su atención justo en el momento en el que esta casi decidido a volver al hotel y rogarle a su padre volver a casa. El movimiento es algo lejano y cuando lo fija le sorprende haberlo notado por el rabillo del ojo.

Es cabello... cabello pelirrojo y es lo más brillante que a visto en persona.

No es solo el tono de cabello de la niña si no todo el conjunto, la nariz respingada llena de pecas (que solo ve hasta que se acerca) la sonrisa despreocupada y esta muy abrigada, tanto que él se pregunta como se puede mover de un lado para otro. Ella tiene por lo menos cinco años menos que él sin embargo lo cautiva.

"Soy un estúpido más estúpido que todos los estúpidos del mundo"

Piensa, o tal vez exclama pues la niña aleja la vista del niño que la acompaña para fijarla justo con la suya.

No sería la primera vez que habla en voz alta pero definitivamente le habría gustado no hacerlo.

Sonríe inocentemente esperando agradarle, funciona con todos... excepto con ella que frunce el ceño y jala al niño hasta donde están dos hombres de traje.

En un segundo están cruzando la calle dando vuelta a la esquina y sin tiempo para un suspiro sus propios guardaespaldas le encuentran


	9. Hermano mayor

Mycroft no sabe que pensar cuando ve a Sherlock después de muchos años. Se ve tan alto, viejo y frío que le recuerda la primera vez que se quedo sólo, sin John. Primero había sido un manojo de nervios y llanto para después convertirse en alguien mucho más frío.  
"Lo que no te mata te hace mas fuerte"  
Sherlock era fuerte,claro que si y con ello había perdido su inocencia, esa que Mycroft había atesorado tanto cuando eran pequeños.  
Tambien recuerda la segunda vez, la vez que John no se había ido por su cuenta. Esa fue la peor de ambas, se había puesto en marcha justo cuando el auto que se llevaba lejos al hombre que amaba daba vuelta en la esquina.   
Y desde entonces nadie le había visto, ni siquiera Mycroft había podido encontrar a Sherlock o a John.  
Mucho menos al bastardo de Moriarty.  
Y ahora según sabía uno estaba de vuelta y los otros dos por llegar.  
Vio el plan en los ojos de su hermano justo al cruzar la puerta. Lo observó mirar a su sobrino con el mismo amor con el que miraba a John, lo vio huir de su hija.  
Los nudillos se blanqueaban cuando sujetaba la sudadera del pequeño y decir adiós al cruzar la puerta.  
Hace seis años había dejado que cada quien escogiera su camino aún cuando este los arruinada sin mover más de lo necesario.  
Después de ver a su hija llorar mando a todos al demonio.  
No iba a quedarse sentado mirando mientras el mundo era consumido por las llamas.


	10. Vertigo

Sherlock da un par de pasos al frente, bajo sus pies se encuentra el granito del hospital y mas allá, mucho más el suelo que le dara la fria bienvenida al final de su caida, el vértigo que lo ataca es algo suave pero persistentente, sabe que dolerá.  
Pero también piensa que lo puede doler más que todos esos años sin John. Le hubiera gustado verlo de nuevo sin embargo se tiene que conformar con ver sólo a Hamish. No se da cuenta de cuanto extrañaba al niño hasta que lo vio correr hacia él. Como costumbre se toca el vientre, ahí donde se siente un poco la cicatriz que aún ocho años después reclama su piel.  
Quiere acabar pronto y sin embargo siente que aún hay mucho que decir, tantas cosas y nadie a quien contarselas.  
Sherlock Holmes, detective consultor desde los diecinueve años, ama al doctor/soldado John Watson desde que recuerda, padre de un hijo de ocho años, casi nueve, llamado Hamish. Siete años y medio fuera de casa sin contacto alguno con su familia. Sólo tuvo dos días para decir adiós.  
El resumen le suena estúpido hasta para él y se siente mal por no hacer una nota de despedida.  
"Nunca es tarde"  
Saca una foto vieja de su bolsillo y una pluma que ni siquiera recuerda por que llevaba encima y al reverso de la foto escribe cinco palabras.  
No es mucho, no tiene nada que ver con su constante cantaleta de ser reconocido, no es su biografía y sin embargo es todo lo que quiere decir antes de irse.  
Vuelve a doblar la fotografía en su bolsillo,avienta la pluma al vacío frente a él para luego seguirla.


	11. Cementerio

Cuando Sherlock era pequeño, entre los siete y los diez años, empezó a crear su Palacio mental de una forma "muy descuidada" según Mycrof Y el pelirrojo tenía razón ya que el niño, quien se solía perder en sus pensamientos la mayor parte del día, se concentraba en un pensamiento en específico y caía al suelo "desmayandose" a veces por horas.  
Para Sherlock era como soñar, estaba un momento en el parque pensando en por que el cielo era azul para al siguiente despertar en su cama o el sillón de su casa.  
Un día se perdió seis horas enteras, se escapó al parque cercano a su casa y Mycroft casi enloquece.  
Cuando decía que John lo había encontrado era en sentido literal y de una manera específica.  
John lo encontró donde nadie más lo había echo, entre los arbustos de un jardín ajeno y aún dentro de su propia mente.  
No había dicho ni echo nada diferente. El diferente era Sherlock, el que no volvería a ser el mismo era Sherlock.  
Ese día al abrir los ojos no vio los grises de su hermano, se encontró con el azul más bonito que había visto, se perdió y pensó que tal vez no seria necesario mirar otra vez al cielo.  
"¿Estas bien?"  
Había preguntado John con un acento que Sherlock había adorado.  
Por primera vez Sherlock dijo la verdad.  
"No"  
Nunca pensó que más de diez años después se encontrara igual. Acostado y mirando esos adorables ojos azul bebé.  
"Sherlock, ¿estas bien?"  
La respuesta fue totalmente diferente ahora. Sus dedos se encontraron lentamente con la mejilla de John.  
"Mejor que nunca"


	12. Hogar

Cuando John baja del avión y pisa tierra firme siente como si de nuevo pudiera respirar. El taxi que toma lo lleva junto con Anthea al hospital y mientras recorre las calles sus ojos empiezan a hormiguear. Está en casa, por fin, está en el lugar donde todas las historias fueron contadas, las decisiones dadas y las palabras de amor o locura dichas.

John apenas si puede creer que está de nuevo ahí.

La esperanza de ver a su familia de nuevo burbujea dentro de él. Cuando cierra los ojos se puede perder fácilmente en sus recuerdos, los olores y sonidos de la ciudad ayudan después de todos estos años lejos.

Bajan del auto ayudándose por un bastón al tiempo para escuchar a muchas personas moviéndose como si parara algo malo. ¿Un incendio acaso? Pero no, todos miran arriba del edificio, ahí hay una persona con cabello negro y gabardina. John entonces empieza a hiperventilar y no sabe cuándo grita.

Sherlock. Sherlock se va a aventar y John no puede hacer nada para correr lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzarlo.

La figura se avienta al suelo y John tropieza.

Da la vuelta a una molesta camioneta para llegar a Sherlock y lo que ve en el suelo hace que se detenga bruscamente. Hay un inflable no muy grande y un Sherlock que parece desmayado.

Dos hombres bajan el cuerpo de Sherlock a la gravilla de la calle y John avanza hasta él. Checa su pulso y su cuerpo en busca de algún daño. Nada.

El moreno abre los ojos cansadamente y apenas si lo enfoca.

\- Sherlock, ¿estás bien?

\- Mejor que nunca.

Sherlock mira el azul atrapado en los ojos de John y no puede creer que esté ahí. Le toca la mejilla solo para asegurarse, la piel maltratada le da la bienvenida.

\- Mycroft me dijo que arias una estupidez pero esperaba que estuviera dramatizando.

\- Mycroft siempre dramatiza.

\- Será de familia.

Ambos sonríen.

\- Hamish no dramatiza.- dice Sherlock con voz cortada y los ojos de John sueltan una lágrima.

\- Tendré que asegurarme de ello.

\- Seguro que lo aras.

Sherlock se tienta frente a John y lo besa. Es un beso suave apenas rozando sus labios y cuando se separan ambos se ven mucho mejor. Ninguno podía pedir nada más que volver a verse, estar juntos.

O tal vez sí.

Solo una pequeña cosa más.


	13. Juntos

Hamish es aducido por Molly y Mycroft a la casa de este último.

El niño esta asustado por que ninguno de los adultos le quiere decir donde esta su padre y Kitty a estado todo el día con los ojos rojos abrazada a él igual de silenciosa.

En la tarde descubre que la casa esta increíblemente vigilada y sabe que algo malo esta pasando, eso no lo hace sentir mejor, solo como un leon enjaulado conmuchas peguntas y nada de respuestas.


End file.
